cereal_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
JIM
JIM is a frequently seen member of the Cereal Club. He is an IRL friend of the founder and owner of the Cereal Club, Squid, and has known him for many years, though he has no recollection of him meeting Squid. Jim is notorious for proliferating his own jokes even when other members don't understand them or they have gone long past the point of being funny. He is also known for his horrible computer and terrible internet, and so will typically be seen playing games that stopped being relevant 5 or more years ago, such as Team Fortress 2. Games Favorite games of this user include: * Banished * Betrayal at the House on the Hill * Civilization * Deception: Murder in Hong Kong * Dominion * Dungeon Siege * Fallout 3 * Fallout: New Vegas * FTL: Faster than Light * Hard Truck Apocalypse / Ex Machina * Left 4 Dead 2 * Metro 2033 * Shadow of the Colossus * Team Fortress 2 * Terraria * Twilight Struggle Dominion Dominion is JIM's favorite card game, and he will frequently badger other members into playing it. This has lead to animosity towards the very idea of playing Dominion. Dungeon Siege Dungeon Siege is a game that defines JIM's childhood, and is the first game he remembers playing. He was never good at it, and has never beaten it legitimately. JIM remembers the day of Dungeon Siege's online community, and has spent many hours playing the online-exclusive world. Alone. Fallout 3 Controversially, JIM enjoys Fallout 3 more than Fallout: New Vegas. Although he acknowledges that New Vegas is better mechanically, he believes that Fallout 3 is more immersive. Team Fortress 2 JIM is a filthy heavy/spy main, and will complain whenever there is a spy on the team. JIM is racist against snipers, and believes they do not belong in the game. Shadow of the Colossus Shadow of the Colossus is the best game eva made. FUCK YOU DUNKY Notable Jokes Bait and Switch / Spam JIM will frequently spam the same joke over and over again, and lead other members to believe he is going to post a good joke when in fact he will post a bad joke. Examples of this include Deep Fried Memes, Purple Frog Montage, Burger King Foot Lettuce, Gnome Videos, and the monster. Memes??? This classic joke pioneered by JIM is used in response to people making memes or references multiple times in succession. It involves saying "Memes?" at the end of every statement from the foul memers. Eventually they'll get the picture and cease their meming. The Barley Buck The barley buck is an unbeatable chess move which allows a player to win instantaneously. It was discovered by JIM in a game of chess against Squid. After using the move, Squid was FUCKING OBLITERATED and the server had to go on a quest to find the Dragon Balls so they could bring Squid back to life. #69 Purple Indy In September 2017, JIM's yahoo email address and many of his accounts associated with it, including his Steam account, were hijacked by Clancy. Clancy intended to ransom these accounts in exchange for JIM's Roblox account, which had a #69 Purple Indy hat, a rare item worth large amounts of Robux. Unfortunately, JIM has not played Roblox in years and could not access his account. Over the next week, JIM painstakingly contacted every customer support for every account that he ever had, and was eventually able to secure his life against Clancy and reclaim all of the accounts that he cared about without sacrificing his precious #69 Purple Indy. More information can be found here. Neopets / Sick Deals In November 2017, JIM and Squid decided to play Neopets on a joint account. JIM continues to play Neopets to this day. For about a week in February 2018, JIM would constantly tab out of games in order to try to find deals on items in Neopet's Trading Post and Auction House, and so "stop looking for sick deals on Neopets" has become a popular way to chastise idle players, especially KimJongUninstall. The Flash of Inspiration The joke originated from comments JIM made about the Flash of Inspiration. After seeing it in almost every TF2 game, he loudly complained about how terrible it looks, calling it "untextured fucking shit" and saying "it's always painted lime green." The Monster [http://cereal-club.wikia.com/wiki/The_monster The monster] is a horrifying creature of an unknown species, resembling a dog, but having hooves instead of paws. JIM broke his long-standing tradition of using the default Discord icon for his Discord account in order to use the monster as his icon. You think you can just... Recently, when JIM is invited to literally anything, he'll join voice, and act offended that someone would dare send him an invite. His greetings usually begin with the phrase "You think you can just". Sometimes they just end there, and rarely he might actually finish his sentence. Introduction to the Cereal Club JIM joined the Cereal Club because Squid asked him to. Previous Icons Discord Icon Basic.png|The standard Discord icon was JIM's icon for many years. Discord Spooky Profile.png|For Halloween 2016, JIM used this icon lifted from Discord's twitter account. Discord Hatvatar.jpg|For Christmas 2016, JIM generated this icon using HatBot, and used it again for Christmas 2017. Me in Real Life.png|For Halloween 2017, JIM wanted an icon that was truly scary. Trivia * He's a fuckin' fag ~Squid 2k18 * He plays D&D with dominotheninja and Kilgore. * Jim's real name is Collin * Jim is the best character in the server based off of the Official Tier List * Hates vanilla Minecraft * the Hou-Long Heater is Jim's favorite Minigun Category:Discord User Category:Memer